Kaoru's all too blunt confession
by XxBethanyxX
Summary: Hikaru is dating Haruhi, and Kaoru is begining to feel a tad bit upset. He is willing to do anything to get his hard-headed brother to notice what he is feeling. Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship will not progress... if Kaoru has anything to say about it.
1. Introduction

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open to the sight of his identical twin sprawled out all over the bed next to him, leaving him with limited amount of wiggle room. He chuckled. This is how Kaoru had awoken just about every day of his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Not having Hikaru there could only mean that he had come home late from a date with Haruhi, and didn't want to disturb him.

Surprisingly, Hikaru being with her didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would.

She would never be able to break the bond they shared. She would never be able to complete his sentences and know exactly what he was thinking. And she could _never_ make Kaoru stop loving Hikaru. As brothers, they would always be closer, and there was _nothing_ she could do about it. If Kaoru could help it, of coarse.


	2. Thanks, Hikaru

The limo ride home was pretty quiet. Hikaru wasn't with me; he had stayed after school to help Haruhi with some stupid solar system project.

When I got home I did my homework, got ready for bed, and dozed off for a while. There wasn't anything else to do. Hikaru kept me entertained whenever we were together.

I woke up when Hikaru got home, which was around eleven o' clock. I heard him toss his school bag in the corner and undress himself, not bothering to shower or brush his teeth, as I had done. I pretended to sleep, because in truth, I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I was a little angry that he had made me stay home alone bored out of my mind.

"Kaoru, I know you're awake, stop giving me the cold shoulder. I'm really not in the mood."

He sounded kind of bored; as if he didn't care if or why I was mad at him. What was up with Hikaru now a days? Why was he so cold to me? Did he even notice how different he is?

"What is it Hikaru?" He hesitated and plopped onto the bed next to mine. He wasn't sleeping with me tonight? He is distancing himself… little by little… but… why?

"I asked Haruhi to marry me. You know, after we graduate and stuff. She shot me down, but I'll keep working at it."

"That's great Hikaru."

"What are you talking about? I just told you my girlfriend rejected my marriage proposal and you think that it's great? Are you even listening?"

I rolled over to look at him, got up and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yes… Hikaru, I'm glad she turned you down."

He looked at me kind of funny, as if not expecting such a blunt reply.

"What?"

"Hikaru, I think it's good, because, I couldn't stand for you to be taken away by her."

He gave me another weird look, and seemed as if he was pondering something in the very back of his mind.

"Taken away? What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, I know you've noticed. You aren't _that_ much of an airhead… I love you. As _more_ than a brother. I know you don't feel the same way, but I won't stand for you to go on loving her instead of me… and not even realizing how I felt."

He stared at me wide eyed, with an unknown expression written all over his face. Hikaru has never been good with his feelings … my heart sunk. He looked upset, and I felt I knew why. His twin brother had just confessed his homosexual feelings for him. This was no game. It wasn't like one of their charades for the fan girls at the host club. This was real, and Hikaru knew it all too well.

"K-Kaoru?" He asked. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

With that, Hikaru pushed me onto his bed and kissed me. At first it was gentle and sincere, but I guess me kissing back egged him on, and he deepened it into a more passionate, meaningful kiss.

After a while he pulled back for air, to see the bright red blush across my face. He chuckled and twirled a piece of my hair in between his fingers.

"Hikaru… What about Haruhi…?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled, and smiled down at me from his awkwardly sexual position.

"What about her? She was a crappy girl friend anyways. Tamaki will be a better match for her than me. He'll treat her better."

I was a little confused. All this time I had thought he was distancing himself from me to get closer to Haruhi… but he had felt the same way?

"Kaoru, I've loved you since we were little. That is nothing some girl can take away."

"Thank you…Hikaru." I couldn't think of anything else to say. He laughed and hugged me around the waist. I had finally confessed my feelings for Hikaru… but where would we go from here on? Would he always feel this way?


End file.
